


Yoongi's First Day

by kingxylitol, SleeplessBoy



Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M, This is old affffffff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 03:39:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10800936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingxylitol/pseuds/kingxylitol, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleeplessBoy/pseuds/SleeplessBoy
Summary: Yoongi learns first hand what the first day of highschool looks like, its almost like the cheesy movie versions, but in real life. The friends, the cute boy, the inevitable crush, its all here and awaits him.





	Yoongi's First Day

**Author's Note:**

> welcome everyone to my first work back on this old account ! I will try to post on this account more so stay tuned ! 
> 
> \- kingxylitol

As Yoongi walked down the hallway, he saw kids running, throwing papers and laughing in every direction. His heart skipped a beat when he got to his first class, health, and saw on the board that his partner was a boy named Park Jimin. As he walked around the classroom, he saw a boy with orange hair beckon him over to his new seat. Sitting in his new seat he turned to talk to the orange haired boy. 

“Hey, are you Min Yoongi?” the oranged haired boy asked. God, he's beautiful. Cute squishy cheeks, golden skin, plump lips, everything really.

“Ah, yeah.. Park Jimin?” Yoongi doesn't know how to feel about sitting next to such a cute guy, let alone being his class partner.

“Mhm! I look forward to being your class partner..” With a shy grin, Jimin looks from the floor to Yoongi’s face. He hopes he doesn't seem too weird.

“Same to you.” With a small quirk of his lips Yoongi nods to Jimin, chewing at his lip. Nervous habit.

As class continues, Yoongi and Jimin steal glances at each other. At some point they make eye contact, immediately looking away with pink cheeks.

“Alright class, turn to page 37.” as he turned the page,Yoongi face flushed red.

“Umm” Yoongi stared down at the erect penis.

The class snickered,”alright settle down” the teacher roared.

“Interesting” Jimin chuckled.

Yoongi nods sheepishly, doing his best not to look at Jimin.

“Do we have any volunteers to read from the text?” The teacher scans the room, not seeing any hands. “No one..?” Yoongi looks down at his papers, avoiding eye contact. The teacher scans her seating chart and looks up. “Min Yoongi..?” The freshman in the class laugh at the senior, who looks up with wide eyes.

“A-ah.. okay..” The mint haired boy looks down at his textbook, and starts reading the first paragraph. “The male sex organ is called the penis. When stimulated, the blood flow is directed there, making it erect.”

Jimin covers his face, laughing silently. The teacher looks up at Jimin. “Park Jimin, settle down. You're reading next.”

Jimin straightened up, shocked.

“Okay Jimin.” The teacher to him and he looks down at the text.

“Um.. The prostate gland surrounds the neck of the bladder in male mammals, and releases prostatic fluids.” His face flushes and he keeps his head down, not looking up at anyone.

“Good. Anyone else?” The teacher scans the room once more.

“It's lit…” A boy in the back, BamBam, mumbles to himself.

“Alright Kunpimook, why don't you--” The bell cuts the teacher off and BamBam stands, dabbing and running out of the class.

Jimin and Yoongi both stand up, pushing their chairs in and grabbing their books. Joining the sea of students in the hallway, Yoongi and Jimin realized their route was the same.

As they reached the unpopulated stairwell they were bombarded with the sight and sound of Namjoon and Seokjin making out and Seokjin giving the taller man a handjob.

“Oh shit” Jimin’s breathe quickened

“u-uhm” Yoongi choked out 

The two broke away and Namjoon's dripping cock was exposed to the two slightly terrified onlookers.

“UH--WE WE WERE JUST-I” Seokjin  
stuttered out

Yoongi and Jimin focused their gazes on Seokjin’s hands that were covered in Namjoon's seed.

“J-Just get the fuck out of here” Namjoon embarrassingly shot back.

And like that, the two of them shot up the staircase faster than lightning.

“W-woah” Yoongi stuttered, staring at the ground trying not to think about the issue too much to avoid arousal.

“Ha!You guys came up the 'wrong’ hallway huh?” Kim Jongin sneered, accompanied by Lee Taemin, Kim Minseok, Kim Jongdae,and a tiny Do Kyungsoo clinging to his arm.

“Yeah, that staircase might seem like your best bet to get your next class, but I recommend avoiding it unless…” Minseok was cut off by Jongdae,

”Unless you wanna have sex conveniently out of the staff's and the camera's reach” Jongdae growled, laughing loudly. 

Minseok stared at him with a grossed out expression.

“Minseok don't you dare look at me like that, you know you liked it when we fuck-”

“UH OK ENOUGH” a clearly embarrassed Minseok shouted, blocking out Jongdae's point-of-view of their sexy endeavor.

“Yup everyone that has done stuff in school has done it there” Taemin pointed to the staircase.

“Yeah we have too~” Jongin seductively growled as he nuzzled his head into Kyungsoo's neck, licking the sensitive skin.

“Oh my g-god, Jongin s-stop, not in front of everyone” Kyungsoo said as he lovingly pushed away the taller male.

“Well thanks for the advice guys” Jimin managed to say over all the kids rushing to their next class.

“Oh fuck,Yoongi We’re late for gym!” Jimin said as he broke into a sprint toward the gym.

“Oh!!” Yoongi yelled running closely behind.  
My first day was crazy, Yoongi thought to himself as he walked into the school building. The day went so fast, he was already at lunch, sitting at the table with Jimin, Jongin, Jongdae, Minseok, Taemin, and Kyungsoo.

Ever since yesterday he couldn't stop thinking about Jimin and the hallway. He imaged Jimin pushing him up against the wall into a passionate kiss and fucking him rough against the wall.

“Hey Yoongi are you ok?” Kyungsoo squeaked.

“Uh y-yeah!?!” Yoongi said,snapping out of his dirty thoughts.

“You sure?” Jimin and Taemin said, breaking away from watching Jongdae and Jongin argue.

“Yeah, I'm fine” the mint haired boy answered, not making eye contact with anyone.

“No way, me and Minseok have had way more sex than you and this smol child.” Jongdae grinned making eye contact with Kyungsoo.

“Fuck you, Jongdae,” Kyungsoo angrily shouted at the curly haired male.

“Aww, little Kyungsoo is mad,”Jongdae shot back, bracing himself for a hard hit from either Jongin or Kyungsoo.

Instead, Kyungsoo grabbed Jongdae by his hair and kissed him softly.

“W-WHAT THE FUCK KYUNGSOO” Jongdae stood straight up in shock.

“That’ll shut you up” Kyungsoo, Jongin, Taemin, and (surprisingly) Minseok burst out laughing at poor Jongdae.

“So, I've been wondering, are you and Yoongi dating?” Taemin asked Jimin nonchalantly

“Oh u-uh no I'm not- me and Yoongi are just friends,” Jimin awkwardly answered, hoping Yoongi wouldn't hear his answer.

Yoongi, overhearing the conversation between the two men was for some reason disappointed by Jimin's answer. He had fallen for Jimin as soon as he laid his eyes upon the boy. Yoongi had never crushed this bad over anyone, so these feelings were new and exciting to him.

“Hey, Yoongi.. Are you okay..? You've been spacing out a lot.” Jimin speaks quietly when regarding the other, leaning close so the others don't listen.

“Hm? Ah, yeah. I'm just thinking.” He's not lying, he just isn't saying what he was thinking about.

“About what?” Jimin smiles like he knows something, but.. he couldn't. Yoongi didn't tell anyone.

“Just the day in general I guess.” Yoongi said trailing off into lovelust thoughts. 

Everyone stood up to the sound of the bell releasing them from the lunch hall.


End file.
